Of serial killers and secret agents
by OtpDrawingWritingThing
Summary: A fic from my kagehina month (more info on profile). Rated M for, well I think the title speaks for itself...(I was uncertain about which genres to put this under btw...) One of our favourite volleydork duo as a serial killer (I can't spoil who here!). I am terrible with summaries and I sincerely apologize for that. especially since I don't know what else to write about this fic...
1. Chapter 1

"Did you hear? Apparently they found another dead body!"

One of the classmates that stood a few desks away from me, surrounded by her friends said.

"Whoa! Really? Is it the same guy?" one of them asked.

 _Yes._

"Who knows, the police doesn't have a suspect this time either!" the girl who had started this conversation said.

 _Thank God for that..._

"Seriously? How many dead bodies have they found so far? And they don't even have a single suspect?" another person in the small group asked.

 _I don't get that one either, what are the cops doing? Not that I'm complaining... if they want to be sloppy or slow then that's fine by me._

"Nope! They have no clue who it is! And eight people have been killed by the mysterious murderer so far!" The girl replied.

 _That's not right, they've only found eight of them, but there is more... a lot more..._

"Wow, eight people... this guy must be good to be able to kill that many people and not get caught..." one of them said.

 _Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment._

"Yeah, how do you think he does it?" another one of them asked.

 _Well, I just kind of do it... I don't know how to answer that, it's different from person to person I guess._

"Well it seems that he plans everything out carefully, and there's never a witness!" the girl answered.

 _Yeah, no... I don't really plan everything out carefully... I kind of just go for it, and I wasn't planning for those eight bodies to be found you know. I was going to dispose of them, but I didn't have the time because someone passed by or someone came home, and stuff like that..._

"Ah, but I heard them say that they were getting closer to figuring out who it is though?" a guy who had newly arrived during the conversation pitched in.

 _What?_

"Really!? Where did you hear that? Did they find something?" someone asked.

 _Yeah! Please tell me all about that._

"No, not really. I heard that apparently there could be more than eight victims, and that they're getting closer to him generally." the guy answered.

 _They know about the others?_

"What does that mean?" one of the others asked.

 _Yeah, what do you mean by that?_

"It means that they're starting to be able to find patterns and will eventually be able to identify him. How did you guys think they figured out that those eight people were killed by the same person? The guy has a pattern of some sort, they just gotta figure out what it is, and then they'll catch him. All of them gets caught eventually." the guy replied.

 _I have a pattern? I thought I was just killing people at random... I need to find out what my pattern is... And not ALL of them gets caught, I mean just think about jack the ripper..._

"You're actually enjoying this aren't you?" the girl who started all of this asked.

 _ **I** certainly am... this is good information for me._

"Well I've always been interested in this sort of thing... And I plan to follow in my mother's footsteps. I'm going to become a police officer." the guy replied.

 _Shit, you're the son of a cop? That's not good, and to top it off you like figuring out crime cases? And you plan to become a cop like your mother?_

"I can totally see you as a detective!" one of the other classmates said cheerfully.

 _Yeah me too... I just hope you decide against trying to take me on, because I think you're a good guy... So please don't start your own little investigation._

"Really? You think so?" the guy asked sheepishly.

 _Tell him you're joking, otherwise he'll get too confident and I might have to off him..._

"Yeah! I think you've got the aptitude to become a great detective!" the classmate from before replied.

 _... Okay... we're fine as long as he doesn't start boasting about how he's going to catch me..._

"Thanks! Okay! How about we start our own investigation?" he suggested.

 _Great... well, we'll be fine as long as they don't actually get anywhere with it... I hope this little investigation of theirs is absolutely futile, so that I can let them live._

"Yeah! That sounds interesting!" the girl that had started this whole mess replied.

 _Oh my God! Please stop! For the love of God just stop! You're going to get yourselves killed!_

"I don't know guys... it sounds dangerous... what if we actually catch him? He might kill us..." one of the other guys reasoned.

 _FINALLY some sense! You should all listen to this guy! He's smart._

"Yeah but if we do nothing then more people will die! I'm going to start an investigation!" the female classmate from before said.

 _Are you kidding me? Please don't! You'll only kill yourselves if you actually find something..._

"Wow, you're so brave..." one of the other classmates said in awe.

 _No, she's not being brave... she's being suicidal..._

"I understand it if you guys don't want to be a part of this investigation, but I'm still going to go through with it! And you're with me, right?" she said confidently while looking at the son of some police woman I don't know but are most likely going to ruin the life of.

 _Don't do it... don't say yes..._

"Of course I am!" the cop son replied.

 _GREAT! They're both idiots... but since they're both idiots, then maybe they won't ever get anywhere with their investigation?_

"Okay, where do you want to start investigating? Because I was thinking school!" the girl said.

 _Why? Why would you choose to start at our school? I haven't been that obvious have I?_

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing!" the cop son dude replied.

 _What did I do in order to make you guys believe that I'm in school? And more importantly, have any of the cops come to the same conclusion?_

"What? Why at school?" one of the others asked.

 _Yes! Tell me what I did so I can make sure to not give any hints like that again. Tell me so that I can prevent others from doing something stupid that'll lead to their untimely demise by my hands..._

"Oh, well... I don't know about him, but I want to start right now, and since we're still in school..." the girl who initiated it all replied.

 _Okay, so it wasn't something I did... at least not on her part._

"My mom is investigating all over, but she hasn't investigated here at our school yet. They don't think that a kid our age could have done it... I know just how capable someone our age is, so I'm not going to underestimate them... but I must admit that I also kind of wanted to start right away..." the cop guy replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Okay so it was just their eagerness that made them want to start the investigation at our school. That's a relief... but I still don't like the reasons you came up with cop son guy... please underestimate kids our age at least a little...

"Well I'm not going to try and stop you guys, because I know that once you two set your mind on something there's no stopping you... but please be careful" the smart guy said.

 _I like this guy... there should be more of his kind around._

"When have we ever been uncareful? Relax, it'll be alright!" the girl replied.

 _Not with that attitude it won't..._

"Hey hinata! Kageyama! Do you guys want to join our investigation?" the girl asked.

 _You know you're actually asking me to investigate myself, right?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So that was the first chapter of this day's entry for my kagehina month C:

I'll post chapter two right away because right now it's just a start of something that could go absolutely anywhere...

And as always: I need you to tell me if you want me to write more or not _(This rule applies to all of my kagehina month entries)_. I really don't think I'm asking too much considering that a few words from you means a chapter of between 900 words to 2,000 words from me...


	2. Chapter 2

The girl had asked because she had noticed that both kageyama and hinata had been listening intently to the conversation they had been having.

"I'm not sure-" kageyama started but were interrupted by hinata as he was giving his answer.

"Yeah! Sounds like fun! Let's do it!" hinata said excitedly.

"Yes! Let's catch this serial killer!" the girl replied in equal eagerness.

"What were you going to say kageyama?" the guy with the dream of following his mom's footsteps asked.

"I was going to say that I'm not sure I have time considering the tournament that's coming up..." Kageyama answered while giving hinata a glare that clearly said "And that means you don't have time either, idiot!".

"Oh, that's right... but we can still investigate during breaks! Come on kageyama! Don't you want to be a cool detective!?" hinata said over excitedly.

"I... want to..." kageyama said with an expression that showed them that he was clearly torn between yes and no. You see, either he played detective with them and used his breaks on that instead of practicing with hinata, or he declined playing detective and practiced instead. Although considering the fact that hinata seemed like he was going to join them no matter what, he probably wouldn't be able to practice during the breaks which would mean studying...

"I'm in." kageyama said after thinking things through properly. He didn't like studying...

"YES! Then let's start our investiga-" the girl started, but she was interrupted by the bell signalizing that the break was over.

"We'll start our investigation together tomorrow then..." the guy said.

Both kageyama and hinata thought about the conversation they had been listening in on during the rest of the day, but neither of them thought about it in the same way as the other.

One of them thought about it as something dangerous, and the other didn't think it was such a big deal, but they both had appeared like they were just like they normally were. Both of them are wearing a mask of sorts, but for different reasons. Neither of them know about the other person's mask however, and both of them think that they're the only ones wearing a mask.

One of them is a serial killer, and the other is not.

Kageyama thought about the fact that he was going to pretend to be a detective with the others and try finding out who the serial killer, that's been active in their town lately, is. He didn't know how to feel about that to be honest. He did after all know more than the others, he had to be careful not to give them too much information. Especially since he have no way of explaining how he knows about it all, and where he attained such knowledge.

Kageyama was going to be able to spend time with hinata at least.

You see, kageyama discovered something a while ago... he discovered that he had fallen head over heels in love with hinata. Hinata had, without him realising it, become his beacon in life. Kageyama hadn't noticed how much hinata had begun to mean to him before he was in too deep, before hinata meant everything to him. Kageyama didn't exactly have a easy life, and ever since he had met the little ball of sunshine he began to feel more happy on a general basis.

He hadn't confessed his feelings to hinata yet, but he was planning to do so soon.

Who knows, maybe he'd get the chance to do so tomorrow? He was definitely going to try and find a chance to confess his feelings to hinata tomorrow.

Hinata on the other hand did not think about kageyama in that way, he had in fact never considered it. His mind was occupied with other things entirely, and he never felt like he had the time to even consider love or anything related to that. Hinata was struggling with his anxiety too much to be able to successfully concentrate about anything else than volleyball, and sometimes he failed to do that too.

Hinata had a lot more anxious moments than anyone else knew about. He didn't understand how people didn't notice that he was more anxious than he let on, was his mask really that good? He felt like everyone was able to see how badly he really handled things, but nobody commented on it... so maybe it actually didn't show? That would, in hinata's eyes, be something akin to a miracle.

He was also feeling anxious about tomorrow...

Tomorrow he'd have to play detective and try figuring out who the serial killer in the area is, and he really hoped that they didn't figure it out... and yeah, he was the one who jumped at the idea, but what was he supposed to do? He had an image to uphold... an image which was his way of hiding from the harsh reality, a way for him to disguise himself and blend in with the "normal people".

He seemed normal, happy and carefree to the world, but he felt anything but those things.

And when the time came for both of them to go to school the next day they both wished they had said no to playing detective the day before.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It's a REALLY short chapter, but I kind of needed to end it there...

But anyway! I hope I hear from you guys, because your comments are the only things that keep me going!  
 _(I might write another chapter for this for tomorrow's kagehina month entry... but it's not decided yet... you see I kinda like the idea of this fic...)_


End file.
